A Brush with Death
by UndoubtedlyTheWine
Summary: AU ending to a DaReya scene in episode 1080 - Painting Ki Chori II. Oneshot.


_A/N - This Oneshot is set after Episode 1080 - Painting ki Chori Part II. Just an alternate ending to the scene in which Daya hurls the bomb in the swimming pool._

 **A Brush with Death**

Shreya opened the zipper of the bag and gasped. 'Sir isme toh bomb hai! Aur sirf 20 seconds bache hai!" she cried in alarm.

Everybody stared at the timer which was ticking faster than ever and then they heard Daya's tense voice say, 'Sir, there is no time to diffuse it. I just it throw it away...' And without waiting for ACP Pradyuman's approval, he grabbed the bag and dashed towards the staircase.

'Daya, no!' called ACP Pradyuman in alarm.

'Daya sir!' Freddy yelled frightfully as the team followed Daya down the spiralling staircase.

'Daya sir!' Shreya shouted, desperation and worry clear in her voice. She couldn't run; it seemed her feet had turned to lead.

Ignoring the anguished yells, Daya kept running, his eyes never leaving the ticking timer which now showed it was less than five seconds before the bomb went off. Time was running out. He skidded to a half in front of an immense swimming pool.

He spun his arm in circles to as to push the bomb as high as possible and finally hurled the bag into the air.

A moment later a sudden, violent blast of sound and smoke shook the entire building as the bomb exploded. Water rained down on Daya who was standing closest to the pool.

'Daya!' ACP Pradyuman screamed, his heart hollering against his chest. He could have lost him who was not just a brave CID officer but more like a son to him.

Freddy, realising that he had held his breath, exhaled in relief and gave his senior a watery smile.

Daya smiled back at them in relief, his own heart beating in a haphazard rhythm. And then his eyes fell upon Shreya, who stood closest to him than the rest of the team.

He could see fear, pain and relief in those big, beautiful eyes. Her lips slightly parted, she stared up at him looking terrified, almost like a lost schoolgirl.

Shreya felt exhausted, her legs had turned to jelly. She felt as if she would collapse any moment. She continued to look at him, still unable to believe he was standing there, in front of her, breathing... alive...

'Shreya' Daya murmured gently placing his hand over hers. 'T -tum thik ho?'

Shreya let out a hollow laugh. 'Aap mujhe puch rahe hai? Sir aap... mujhe laga aap...' he voice trailed off.

He saw her eyes glisten with frightened tears.

'Shreya main thik hu. Main - dekho main tumhare saamne khada hu. I am absolutely fin -'

'Sir please, don't tell me everything's fine!' she said angrily. 'Kuch bhi thik nahi hai!' she said and walked away much attracting surprised looks from Freddy and ACP Pradyuman.

'Daya, ye tum...' said ACP Pradyuman.

'Sir main bilkul thik hu... huh... aap fikr mat kijiye' said Daya smiling at him.

'Tum kabhi nahi sudhroge' said ACP Pradyuman giving him a light pat on the back. 'Chalo ab'

Daya and Freddy fell into a trot behind ACP Pradyuman, as they walked back inside the building.

Making sure they were out of earshot, Freddy said, 'Sir Shreya kuch jyada hi pareshan lag rahi thi'

Daya looked sideways at Freddy but his face was impassive. 'Haan wo - wo main baat kar lunga usse'

 **O-o-o-o**

During the remainder of the day, Shreya maintained a huffy silence and refused even to look at Daya. He wanted to talk to her but he never got a quiet moment to talk to her alone. He was desperate to have a moment alone with her.

Late night when they were leaving for home, he saw her exiting the bureau.

'Shreya ruko! Mujhe baat karni hai tumse' Daya called.

However, she ignored him and left the the bureau.

Daya rushed outside to see that she had already taken the elevator.

He descended the staircase quickly and when he reached the car park, he saw her unlocking her car.

'Hey, Shreya!' he called again and ran towards her.

'Jee sir? Agar kuch kaam hai toh kya hum please kal baat kar sakte hai? Actually mujhe aaj ghar jaldi jaana hai' said Shreya.

'Mujhe tumse abhi baat karni hai Shreya' said Daya.

She merely stared at him, waiting for him to talk.

'Tumhe ho kya gaya hai? Subah se dekh raha hu main' said Daya.

'Mujhe kya hua hai? Kuch bhi toh nahi! I am perfectly fine' said Shreya.

'Shreya please... mujhse jhooth mat bolo. Mujhe pata hai kuch toh problem hai. Tum - tum bohot alag behavr kar rahi ho wo bhi sirf mere saath' said Daya.

'Aise koi baat nahi hai sir. Mujhe nahi pata aapko aisa kyu lag raha hai.' said Shreya. 'Ab agar aapki baat khatam hui ho toh main niklu? Mujhe sach me jaldi ghar jaana hai'

As she turned towards her car, Daya caught her wrist, holding her softly as a captive for a moment before looking steadily at her in the eye.

'Shreya I am sorry. Mujhe pata hai tum mujhse naraz ho. Lekin mere kuch bhi samajh me nahi aa raha tha... uss waqt mere dimag me jo aaya wo maine kiya. Uss bomb ki wajah se hum sab ki jaan ko khatra tha. Isliye maine mujhe uss waqt jo sahi laga wo kiya' said Daya.

Her eyes widened in surprise at his confession.

'Sorry kis baat ke liye? Aapne jo kiya wo sahi tha...main aapse uss baat ke liye naraz nahi hu. Main - mujhe nahi pata mujhe kya ho gaya hai... bas... nahin pata mujhe' she said averting his gaze.

She was suddenly fighting back her tears. She had almost lost him that morning and his close encounter with death had made her realise one thing - that she loved him. She loved this man and she would collapse of anything ever happened to him. She didn't know how many times she had thanked lord for keeping Daya safe. And ever since she had found him safe and alive, all she wanted was to fall into his arms and never let him go.

Brushing her hair away from her face, he curved his palm over her cheek, gently caressing her.

He watched her close her eyes and sigh. His warm fingertips lifted her chin until she met his eyes. He drew her closer, holding her arms and she could hold back no longer.

She fell into his embrace, letting the tears fall which she had been holding back since morning.

'Mujhe laga aap...'

'Main thik hoon Shreya. I am perfectly fine. Aur main tumhe chodkar kahi nahi jaa raha hu. Main yahi hu tumhare pas' whispered Daya.

Shreya looked at him in awe, wrapping her arms tighter around his neck.

'I love you' she murmured.

He pulled her closer, his arms wound tighlty around her waist.

'I love you too' he said kissing her lightly on her right cheek.

She smiled radiantly at him and rested her head against his chest. Closing her eyes, she listened to the slow rhythm of his heartbeat, relishing the moment before he drove her home.

 ***** THE END *****


End file.
